Self Control
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Sikowitz's famous alphabet skit gone wrong when a certain goth goes too far. Rated T for language. (There was a mix up but this time I posted the right one)


"It's only been an hour and you look like you're already about to kill someone Jade."

Tori was sat up on one of the barstools, a banana and honey smoothie on the counter in front of her. Of course, only Tori Vega would have a silly straw sticking out from her smoothie.

"Your sister is a mist-"

"Jade!" Tori cut her off with a harsh swat to her arm. "I know she's annoying but she is still my sister and she …"

Tori trailed off, her and Jade both turning heads to watch an indeed very annoying Trina Vega spread avocado over her face from an attempt at making a homemade avocado mask; a pickle sticking out of her mouth.

One of Jade's eyebrows rose as she turned back to look at Tori. "You were saying?"

The Latina huffed in subtle defeat. "All I'm saying is that we had a bet. You still have 23 hours to go so shush up and lets go." Ignoring Jade's eye roll Tori slipped her school bag over her shoulder and headed out the door no doubt headed for the passenger seat of Jade's car in the driveway.

Soon the pair was headed to school, Jade with her usual bitch face though she tried to contain a smile when her ears picked up on the soft voice of Tori's as she sang. The past couple of months the two have been hanging out more, Jade saying she just tolerated Tori but they both knew she genuinely enjoyed her company. Unfortunately, the goth didn't show the same affection out in public understandably. Out in the open she remained reserved and cold hearted even to Tori.

As part of routine, Jade wandered off shortly after their arrival not liking to be on time to Sikowitz's class while Tori headed in taking her seat with their friends.

"But then..he swallowed it," Cat said just finishing one of her many random yet concerning stories about her brother. The redhead turned to see the Latina walk in and threw her arms around her. "Yay Tori!" along with her signature happy laugh which made the group smile, wanting to protect Cat's innocence for as long as they could.

Soon enough Jade walked in, taking her seat with her eyes cast to her phone not bothering to say hello to anyone. They were used to it and let her be.

"Goodmorning Class!" Sikowitz greeted seeming way too awake for a highschool class first thing in the morning. With a groan the class found themselves doing yet another alphabet spinoff. "I need volunteers" he said scanning the audience in front of him. "Jade. Tori." He gestured up to the stage, smirking at the cautious looks he was receiving.

Compared to Jade's bored yet confident strut to the stage, Tori's cautious stalling pace was noticeable. Maybe, she thought, she could use this to her advantage to make Jade mad and lose the bet. She started them off.

"Aren't we having a wonderful morning?" Tori asked flashing Jade one of her signature smiles to which she received an eyeroll.

"Believe it rather crappy," Jade replied looking uninterested.

"Couldn't have coffee this morning, could you?"

The girls knew Jade had to skip her morning booster as part of their little bet knowing it would make it harder for Jade to keep up her end.

With a small shrug Jade countered back with "doesn't make a difference."

"Even though coffee keeps you as humane as you can ever get?"

"Fuck off Vega."

The Latina gasped dramatically. "Golly. You wouldn't want to get too mad would you? It would suck if someone were to oh I don't know..lose a bet?" It was evident Tori was starting to get a little too cocky; and it was going to get her in trouble.

A different voice filled the room, one belonging to a puppet. "What bet?"fr

"Hell with it. I don't need a bet to show I can control myself. It's you who practically drools when Beck enters the room."

The class was starting to get a little uncomfortable, especially Robbie who was scared of any form of conflict.

Rex laughed enjoying the show. Good for him at least.

"I believe someone sounds a bit..jealous?" Tori questioned, not knowing why Jade would be at all. But then again it was Jade.

"Just admit it, you would go for it. I wouldn't blame you." Jade didn't care if she was pushing boundaries, by this point she was generally interested in the possibilities between Tori and her ex.

"Klaus..is..the name of the hybrid in The Vampire Diaries..?" It was evident Tori couldn't think of anything to start with a K. She was distracted, wanting to know where Jade was getting at and why. Where was this coming from?

Jade flashed a smirk knowing she had the upper hand. "Let me guess. You're so desperate to win for once, that you'd bring up a stupid vampire show?"

"Maybe you underestimate me West."

"No, I don't think so. It's all there. Good 'ol attention seeking Vega with all the pretty boys wrapped around her fingers.

Tori didn't have anything with an O to say to that, or any response at all. If she were honest Jade's words had gotten to her. Her eyes met Jade's and for a second Jade almost seemed sorry. Almost. Tori turned and left the stage, the bell signaling their next class. By the time Jade realized she fucked up, Tori was already out the door.

There was no denial when it came to Jade's ego. She would rather hurt others than let herself be vulnerable. Maybe she was trying too hard to make her relationship seem normal with Tori out in public. She didn't want anyone to know that the Latina actually made her feel soft and sometimes smile.

Walking off of the stage she was met with a couple disappointed looks, Beck the most disappointed having dealt with these kinds of situations for a while now.

"That wasn't cool man," Andre said with a small shake of his head.

Lunch came soon enough, the group meeting up at their table as usual. This time though it was tense. Tori was trying to act like she wasn't bothered but she was a terrible liar and it showed.

"It might be crazy, but have I told you lately-" Jade threw her lunch at Trina, wanting nothing more in that moment for her to shut up and stop singing for once in her life.

With Trina offended and gone -probably to go annoy someone else- Jade's attention was back to Tori but she disguised it well. She picked up on her body language, the way she ran her fingers through her hair. She only did so when she was flirtatious or nervous Jade could guess which one. Jade picked up on the ways Tori tried to ease the tension in the air by starting random conversations. The way her lips parted when she spoke.

Wait what

Jade dismissed the thoughts and left, the group not questioning her departure as she usually came and go when she felt like it.

During afterschool hours Jade went out to her car surprised to see the girl she offended not too long ago leaning up against one of the doors.

"Didn't think you'd continue trusting me with your life on the road," Jade questioned, genuinely confused if she were completely honest. She unlocked the doors for Tori to get in and watched her as she did so before joining her and starting the engine.

Jade had been giving Tori secret rides home in exchange for also in secret tutor sessions, Jade not so good when it came to math. The bet they made only the night before stated that if Jade could go 24 hours without any outbursts, the ride to and from school would no longer be required and Tori would go back to getting rides from Trina.

The girls experienced a silent ride back to Tori's. Once in her driveway Tori made a move to get out but Jade wasn't unlocking the doors like usual.

"I'm sorry."

Convinced she was only imagining things, Tori continued to try to get out of the car just wanting to shower and finish one of the books she started reading in her free time.

"Vega." Jade's voice cut through the air causing Tori's body to still. "I'm sorry. Stop being such a baby."

Tori sighed, after a few seconds sitting back in the seat. She knew that was the best apology she was probably ever going to get from the goth.

"You lost," the latina eventually said, her arms crossed.

The goth hated being confused. Already irritated she rose an eyebrow. "I lost what?"

Tori smirked. "The bet."

"The fuck? When?"

"Does you throwing food at my sister ring a bell?"

Jade thought back to lunch and her eyes narrowed in defeat.

"Shit"

"I'll see you tomorrow Jadey," Tori teased knowing she would hear Jade's impatient honk first thing in the morning.


End file.
